My Life Put into a Blog
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: Mikan had never heard or seen what a blog was until Anna sat her down to make a blog. Within minutes Mikan's first post goes viral. This is just only the start of Mikan's blogging life, who knows... It may turn out bad or extremely good. - Multiple little blogs for each chapter - R&R, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Blogging

Hey everyone! This here is going to be one of my new stories that I will be staring on from now. I have to admit there may be a few errors in this chapter and your probably wondering, why isn't this girl bothered to read through her work? Thing is that I'm too busy with homework and chores at the moment but I decided to quickly make a chapter for my new story! This wont be the best but hey its not up to me if you read it or not. Anyways,**_ I do not own Gakuen Alice!_**

**_I'd like to say that I have re-done this chapter and thank you to InhaleTea! I'm so sorry DEVIlishAngel00 because I may have changed this chapter around and everything but I hope that you will enjoy this :3  
_**

* * *

Mikan sat at her tiny wooden desk and sighed. Nearly everyone in the whole class was typing away on their personal laptops. She wondered, why were they all on their laptops? Mikan stood up, dusted her skirt and made her way to Hotaru's desk.

"Hey Hotaru!" exclaimed Mikan happily.

"Oi baka, keep the volume down, you're too noisy," replied Hotaru in a bored tone.

"Hehe, sorry. What are you doing?" asked Mikan curiously.

"I'm blogging stuff to advertise my photo collection of Ruka for 500,000 rabbits," said Hotaru while she typed away.

"What's a blog?" Mikan asked.

Suddenly the whole room became silent and everyone stared at her. Quickly Anna ran up to Mikan and sat her down.

"Mikan-chan, do you really not know what a blog is?" said Anna.

Mikan slowly replied, "Yes?"

Anna's eyes became wide with shock. She bolted to her desk and back bringing her laptop with her. Anna's hands started gliding over her keyboard as she typed in TheAliceBlog and clicked on the new account button. She picked up her laptop and placed it right in front of Mikan to have a better view.

"Here, make an account and then type what you want afterwards," exclaims Anna.

* * *

What mess did I get myself into now. I really shouldn't have asked Hotaru what a blog was. Oh well. I decided to fill in the details...

Username: HowalonQueen93

Password: **********

First Name: Mikan

Last Name: Sakura

After that I was logged into my account. I clicked on the publish button and typed away…

* * *

Hi I'm Mikan Sakura. I think I would be classified as a normal average teen but the thing is I'm not like those other girls. This may sound stupid but during my 16 years of living I have never heard of a blog nor have I seen one before. I'm quite amazed to say but I think I could get used to these type of blog things despite the fact that I don't know what in the world I'm doing. From now on I will be updating this blog with my new experiences of the blogging life.

HowalonQueen93 xoxo

* * *

I clicked the update button and stared at the screen hoping for something to happen. Suddenly all these boxes appeared all over the screen. My instant reaction was to scream... That, was a very bad idea. Everyone in the class turned and looked at me curiously. Anna's eyes came in contact with mine and within a few seconds I found her right in my face.

"Ah Mikan-chan, I see you've already updated blog." said Anna quickly looking at the screen.

Suddenly her eyes moved back to the screen observing it more,"Oh my gosh! Mikan-chan! You have over 300 views, 150 followers and 42 messages!" screeched Anna.

I too stared at the screen looking at all the notifications I had. Wow.. within a few minutes I had all these people looking at my blog. I moved the cursor to the message option and opened it. I read through all the messages and smiled.

MoneyLovingInventor65- I see that you have gone viral in minutes baka, this could make some good money...

ThePrettySumire45- Oh look, just now you have only caught up with everyone.

BubblySunshine190- Oh my gosh Mikan! Where have you been?!

SomeoneWhoFeelsBadForYou34- Seriously I think my eyes are starting to water because you have not known what a blog is.

RukaLovesAnimals18- Mikan-chan! Welcome to the blogging world!

* * *

After reading everyone's messages Mikan felt extremely happy. Finally after her many years of being alive she has finally experienced a few wonders of the blogging world... This for sure is defiantly going to get interesting...

* * *

Sooooo there it is, whats your opinion of it? Like? Dislike? Feel free to leave a review because I love to see what others think of my fanfics,

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: A New Subscriber

I know, I know. I have been a very bad person and haven't updated in quite a while. But you know…you can't exactly do much when you have soooooooooooo much junk to finish off at the same time! These bunches of homework are just doing my head in! Anyways I felt bad that I wasn't updating so I took the time and made this chapter! It's not an amazing chapter but at least I updated right? Hehe, well actually reason why I haven't been updating is cause I'm busy with family members birthday parties, homework, problems with a cutie at school (teehee) and yeah, just the normal junk to get busy with.

_**Anyways, I BubblySunshine190 do not own Gakuen Alice or its fabulous characters mentioned in my fanfiction that you are all about to read.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Subscriber

I was going through my blog reading everyone's post when suddenly I see Polka screaming and Anna dashing towards her. I ignore the horrible screeching and go back to scrolling down the posts until I see a post by Polka.

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura. I think I would be classified as a normal average teen but the thing is I'm not like those other girls. This may sound stupid but during my 16 years of living I have never heard of a blog nor have I seen one before. I'm quite amazed to say but I think I could get used to these type of blog things despite the fact that I don't know what in the world I'm doing. From now on I will be updating this blog with my new experiences of the blogging life.

HowalonQueen93 xoxo"

Hm… so that's what's going on, that baka didn't know what a blog was. Without thinking I somewhat accidently clicked on the subscribe button.

* * *

_**Mikan's Point of View**_

After a while Anna and I came out of our trance when I had I notification pop up again. I thought it was going to be another girl complaining but turns out that it was Natsume, how did I know? Well his username was CrimsonFlame923, and obviously Natsume would be the only guy in Gakuen Alice to use that type of username on TheAliceBlog. I started to giggle because it said that Natsume has decided to subscribe to my blog. Who knew that someone like him would do something like that? I moved the cursor onto Natsume's username and clicked on it. Within seconds it had opened to his page, I was just about to post something on his blog when he popped up on my chat.

CrimsonFlame923 – Hey polka.

HowalonQueen93 – Natsume! How many times have I told you not to call me that?

CrimsonFlame923 – Hm.. don't know, don't care.

HowalonQueen93 – That's not very nice T 3 T

CrimsonFlame923 – Meh.

HowalonQueen93 – Anyways Natsume, I saw that you followed my blog… ;)

CrimsonFlame923 – That was a mistake baka.

HowalonQueen93 – Ha, sure. If you say so…

* * *

**_Normal Point of View_**

Natsume logged of his account and closed his laptop. He leaned back and propped his feet up onto the table covering his eyes with his hands. Mikan on the other hand turned around to face him. "So he's taking a nap aye?" wondered Mikan.

She turned around again, faced Anna's laptop and clicked on the new button. Mikan hurriedly typed on Anna's laptop for the second time that day...

* * *

So everyone, one thing I'd like to say is that I'm extremely amazed by all your comments and at the same time embarrassed. Just before one of my subscribers (**_this person shall not be named_**) decided to subscribe to my blog, but this person, I did not expect them to subscribe. Seeing that notification from them made me very happy and I just wanted to say thanks to them! Gotta run before I get burnt to a crisp.

P.S "**_person who shall not be named_**" I am so sorry that I ended up blogging about this but it was just too funny for me not to.

Hehe,

HowalonQueen93 xoxo

* * *

Mikan had finished writing her second blog. Swiftly she closed Anna's laptop and ran up to her desk.

"Anna-chan! I'm borrowing your laptop and I'll probably teleport it back to you later, if anything it will be safe in my dorm!" shouted Mikan before she dashed out of the classroom.

Mikan ran through the hallway dodging students until she bumped into a very masculine chest.

"Ah, I-I um… I'm sorry," stuttered Mikan as she looked up at the guy in front of her.

"Tsubasa- senpai?" said Mikan dumbly.

"Oh, don't worry about it Mikan, just watch where you're going next time or you might hurt yourself," said Tsubasa who was very concerned.

"Thank you," whispered Mikan as she proceeded on running back to her dorm.

Finally she arrived at her special star dorm. Mikan prepared herself for an attack from Natsume after he woke up from his slumber. Minutes pasted and Mikan started to feel worried. She didn't know when or where he would attack but for sure, it wasn't going to result into something very nice. She started to panic and activated her mind reading alice. From afar she could hear very quiet thoughts. Soon they became louder and louder, finally Mikan realized that it was Natsume. His thoughts were going wild as he kept repeating things over and over again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"POLKA! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW! OPEN IT NOW! OPEN IT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Right now, standing right behind Mikan's door was a very angry Natsume. Mikan stood there and activated her barrier alice to protect herself when the door would fling open in a matter of seconds.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0…

"Polka, your going to be in big trouble now…" declared Natsume with a smirk on his face.

* * *

So people, you opinion? You like? Dislike? Because you know I'd love to hear what you say about my fanfic and like if I do get a flame from one of you fanfictioners I might be a bit annoyed at first but the thing is, its only stuff to help me improve so why should I be annoyed?

Also, if any of you lovely peoples have any ideas on what to write about next chapter pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aseeeeeeeeee PM me! It's urgent! I am so stuck and I need your help to make this story continue.

Thank you everyone for reading this chaper!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo

Oh and don't forget… LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Reminder

Hey everyone! I would just like to say that the next chapter for My Life Put into a Blog will be updated between now and the 7th of October and as for my latest fanfic That Panda Hatted Guy, chapter 2 will be updated between now and the 6th of October. The reason why I'm giving you all a heads up is because I now have time to update more often due to our holiday break. So yeah, I look forward to see you all reading my work :)

Also, this reminder will be deleted in the next few days...

BubblySunshine190, xoxo


	4. Chapter 3 - The Start of a War

My Life Put into a Blog

Chapter 3 – The Start of a War

Previous Chapter

"Polka, you're going to be in big trouble now…" declared Natsume with a smirk on his face.

* * *

I looked at Natsume with terror. He walked towards me grinning. I moved backwards avoiding being any closer until I came in contact with the wall. My barrier alice had stopped working. Natsume pinned me to the wall. I looked to the side trying not to look at him until he whispered into my ear, "I saw what you posted, and I am feeling very upset. In return you'll be my slave."

I looked and him and gasped.

"No! I am not being your slave!" I screamed.

"You become my slave or I'll steal your first kiss," declared Natsume with his signature smirk.

"You wouldn't dare," I snarled.

Next thing I knew Natsume's lips went crashing down on mine. Instantly I pushed him and screamed.

"You jerk! You bloody pervert! I can't believe you!" I shrieked.

I ran to grab Anna's laptop and teleported to the sakura tree leaving Natsume.

* * *

I opened Anna's laptop and logged onto TheAliceBlog and typed away.

I guess you're all wondering. Who **_this person shall not be named _**is? Well this person is obviously Natsume Hyuuga and no Koko, it was not Lord Voldemort so don't attempt to ask. Well thing is, Natsume stole my first kiss, but the thing is I didn't want to kiss him! Don't hate on me but hate on Natsume. He needs to keep his mouth to himself. So Natsume fan girls, hate on him not me :D

Oh and Natsume, I think you can tell but I'm declaring war!

HowalonQueen93 xoxo

* * *

I read through what I typed and already knew it was a bad idea, but he stole my first kiss! In the next few minutes I had hate messages appearing, a message from Koko and some from a mob of girls who agree with my statement.

TheMindReadingGuy234 : Ohhh so it's Natsume you were on about! I thought you were on about Lord Voldemort :D

I read Koko's message and mentally face palmed myself.

ThePrettySumire45: Mikan you toad! You kissed Natsume! You'll pay for this!

TheOneLeftHeartbroken: Hey Mikan! I totally agree with you! Natsume needs to keep his mouth to himself! He left me heartbroken!

I read through messages and closed Anna's laptop. I held the laptop in my hands and teleported it back to Anna. I knew for sure, this was going to be a long school year…

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've just been sooo busy with things. I've just been receiving project after project and I've haven't had enough time to do everything. I'm sorry for the short chapter too… I'm running out of ideas! HELP! Also check out **_That Panda Hatted Guy_**! I'd love to see more reviews! :3 Thanks!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


End file.
